Daedric Armor (Skyrim)
I can only tell you tales of how to make Daedric armor. I have never seen it myself, nor do I know anyone that has. The stories say that it should always be worked on at night... ideally under a new or full moon, and never during an eclipse. A red harvest moon is best. Ebony is the principle material, but at the right moment a daedra heart must be thrown into the fire. ''- Book of "Heavy Armor Forging"'' Daedric Armor is a set of heavy armor available in'' The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''. Overview Daedric Armor is considered to be the strongest armor avalaible in Skyrim, surpassing Dragon Armor. True to it's predecessors, Daedric Armor design is demonic in appearance with a several spikes protuding from various parts of the body. Enchanted and unenchanted Daedric armor can be found in chests, while unenchanted armor can also be forged at any Forge or The Atronach Forge. Crafting In order to craft Daedric armor at a forge, the player must have a Smithing level of at least 90 and have obtained the Daedric Smithing perk. Below is a list of armor pieces that can be crafted with their stats and the necessary materials. Ebony Ingots are required and can be made from Ebony Ore (see Gloombound Mine, Redbelly Mine ). Daedra Hearts are required and can be purchased from alchemists or from Enthir at the College of Winterhold, found on dead Dremora (see Daedric quests The Black Star and Pieces of the Past for several each), or stolen from Kodlak Whitemane's living quarters in Jorrvaskr. Note that these armor values are base values. Do not input personal armor values, as they vary greatly for each player and are dependent upon Heavy Armor skill level and perks. The Atronach Forge Conjurers who have completed their Ritual Spell at level 90 can also create Daedric armor at the Atronach Forge. The following componants are required to forge the armor: *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Unenchanted ebony armor of the desired type *1 Centurion Dynamo Core *1 Black Soul Gem (empty or filled) Behind the scenes *Sections of the armor glow red in dark rooms. This does not appear to affect sneaking and is purely aesthetic. *Certain parts of the armor display a dramatic change in terms of armor design as they are not symmetrical. Most other armor sets in the game are symmetrical. *At higher levels, enchanted Daedric Armor pieces can be found inside chests as random loot, though this is very rare. *Any Vigilant of Stendarr that you encounter may attack you if you are wearing a full set of Daedric Armor. *The correct way to determine actual armor rating is using the equation: Rating = (Armor*(Skill*0.004)+1)*Modifiers+Bonus) *The full Daedric set will raise the chance of successful intimidations by 10% (at its default starting level and with no speech perks). Trivia *Daedric Armor has the highest base armor rating in the game. This makes the Dragon Armor perk inferior unless you wish to smith the Dragon Armor because its lighter and easier to make or Daedric Armor is hard to make or just have many dragon scales and dragon bones in your chest. *At the Skyforge, Ancient Nord Armor can be crafted under the Daedric section as well. *The Daedric Mace does the exact amount of damage as the Ebony Mace so forging the Daedric Mace is not neccesary as it requires another daedra heart (Tested on Xbox 360). This also seems to apply for the Daedric and Ebony War Axes (PS3). *Daedric Armor is far heavier than Dragon Armor. *Notice that though it is true Daedric is heavier and harder to make than Dragon, the weight difference is outright eliminated for both armors via the Steed Stone or the Conditioning perk of the Heavy Armor skill, making the rarity of its main components its only real disanvantage and even then there are some measures that can guarantee an entire set of armor and upgrades/weapon(s). *(Measures being to mine as much ebony ore as possible early ingame, a good moment is when you buy your first house, then store it in a safe container, then unless using console commands or power leveling smithing, by the time you need the ebony you'll have plenty in store and the deposits respawed) (Daedra hearts are not as easy as the ebony but if knowing what to do AND planning ahead, it won't be hard at all. First in the Black Star quest, there will be a point in which you fight three Dremora so kill them, complete the mission, and store the hearts at your house. Second, In Jorrvaskr in the Living Quarters, Kodlak's room, there is a respawning heart, must be stolen unless finished the Companions questline. Third, in the Pieces Of The Past quest, after completion, two Dremora will spawn outside the shrine. After killing and looting them, go inside the shrine in which two more will be waiting. Kill and loot, and at the end 4 daedra hearts total, plus the loot from the shrine(has ebony ingots too), respawns every week). *Ebony Ingots and Daedra Hearts can be purchased if speech skill is high enough (No specific perks required). See Also *Daedric Weapons (Skyrim) External links *A comparison of Daedric Armor and Dragonplate Armor can be found here. Gallery Daedric chest armor.jpg|Daedric chest piece Category:Armor Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Armor Sets